


In the Spirit of Team Bonding

by Onlymystory



Series: 9-1-1 Episode Vignettes [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, episode rewrite, fics in series are unrelated, this might be more porn adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: “Okay, that. Is a beautiful man.”“Where’s the lie? And I like girls.”Buck likes girls too, but he also likes whoever is currently changing his shirt a few yards away. “Who is that?” he asks, trying not to make it super obvious that he wants to go over there and offer a very personal welcome. If Bobby didn’t approve of Buck stealing the firetruck to hook up with random women, he probably won’t approve of Buck sucking the new guy’s dick in the locker room.The guy he’s staring at is hot enough that Buck might just do it anyway.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 9-1-1 Episode Vignettes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667722
Comments: 27
Kudos: 414





	In the Spirit of Team Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when nothing else on TV sounds good to watch. I rewatch old eps of 9-1-1 and write this kind of random nonsense. Look, sometimes I like these boys pining over each other forever. Sometimes I want them to, as a friend would say, “bang each other like a screen door in a hurricane.”  
> I didn’t really fuss with the Abby of it all for the purpose of this, but Buck is definitely very single and aware of that fact in this adjustment to canon.  
> Lastly, this is just porn-adjacent nonsense, with a lot of Buck and Eddie objectifying each other and not completely sure if the other is okay with it at first, but I promise they are both very okay with it.
> 
> Added this to my vignettes series, that's more like a collection of unrelated fics inspired by specific episodes or scenes.

“Okay, that. Is a beautiful man.” 

“Where’s the lie? And I like girls.”

Buck likes girls too, but he also likes whoever is currently changing his shirt a few yards away. “Who is that?” he asks, trying not to make it super obvious that he wants to go over there and offer a very personal welcome. If Bobby didn’t approve of Buck stealing the firetruck to hook up with random women, he probably won’t approve of Buck sucking the new guy’s dick in the locker room. 

The guy he’s staring at is hot enough that Buck might just do it anyway.

It is possible that he overcompensates with his tone and comes off just looking like a dick. 

Bobby introduces everyone to him, with Chimney commenting that this will be nice, Buck could use a partner to keep him out of trouble.

* * *

“So is your full name Eduardo?” Buck asks as they ride out. “People ever call you Diaz?”

Eddie’s response is completely unimpressed, barely paying Buck any attention. “Not if they want me to respond.”

Buck’s mouth says something in answer to that. He’s not really sure, because his mind has already switched to imagining Eddie just bending him over the nearest surface and fucking him in steady, methodical movements, while he like watches the weather or some shit. Just taking whatever the fuck he wants from Buck without a care in the world for Buck’s pleasure in return. 

Thankfully, they arrive before Buck’s imagination can run far enough away to create an inappropriate situation. 

He’s fantasizing, but he’s not so much of a dick to want to put someone in an uncomfortable situation.

But when they step out of the truck, Eddie stops Buck with a hand on his arm. “Like I said on the truck, most people call me Eddie. My partner? Can call out whatever name he feels best fits the situation.” Eddie’s eyes scan Buck’s body in a way that makes Buck do a full-body shiver and then he’s gone, following the rest of the crew into the autobody shop.

* * *

He’s still Buck, so he admittedly puts his foot in his mouth more than once on those first few shifts. 

“What are we measuring here, Buck?” asks Eddie.

Buck has some suggestions, but then Eddie’s screaming for them to stop, that the grenade is live, and this is definitely not on his list. 

He’s brash and bold and down for any rescue, most of the time, but this is a whole other level. But when Eddie volunteers to take the grenade out himself, Buck follows him back into the ambulance. There’s a little bit of wanting to impress Eddie in his decision and a lot of not exactly wanting to lose his spot as the badass rescue guy, so he puts on a show of bravado as he climbs in after Eddie.

His joke to Cap about possibly getting real close to Eddie doesn’t seem to be taken all that well.

In the moment, Buck will admit that he’s kind of terrified. Sure he’s focused on saving their patient and also not blowing them to kingdom come. But he’s also terrified of the potential for impending doom. His adrenaline is on a whole other level, one that gives no indication of coming down once they exit the ambulance, Charlie safely on his way into the hospital.

“You can have my back any day,” Eddie is saying, and Buck echoes the words while his entire self gives a little thrill at impressing Eddie after all. 

The grenade exploding does nothing to lessen his adrenaline. 

“You guys hungry?” asks Eddie.

“Depends on what’s on the menu,” replies Buck, in a voice low enough that Bobby can’t catch his response.

* * *

Bobby sends them off to the showers when they get back, gross as they are from that last rescue, with a comment about how it’s nice to see them getting along.

So really, it’s Bobby’s own fault that when he returns to tell them to hurry up and dinner’s ready, that Buck’s letting Eddie press him up against the wall of one of the shower stalls, his head tilted back to meet Eddie’s lips, one hand grasping for purchase on the slick wall, the other tight in Eddie’s hair, panting as Eddie fucks him in rough, punishing thrusts.

“Seriously?!” snaps Bobby as he turns around and walks back out. 

Eddie bites down on Buck’s shoulder to keep from letting out any sounds and Buck does his very best to stifle his ensuing moan.

There’s a split second where Buck wonders if they should stop, but then Eddie’s moving faster against him and inside him and Buck stops thinking about anything but Eddie fucking Diaz. 

When they do emerge, after making sure to clean up after themselves, dressed in fresh clothes, their dinner is lukewarm at best. Bobby isn’t the only one who looks distinctly unimpressed.

“Um…” starts Buck, the tiniest bit uncertain.

“You wanted us to bond, Cap,” says Eddie, completely unconcerned. “Mission accomplished.”

**Author's Note:**

> Roses are red, violets are blue. Comments are nice and kudos are too.


End file.
